Boruto and Kagura
Synopsis Kagura tells Boruto he'd never understand his upbringing, and attacks. He seemingly bisects Boruto, but it's only a shadow clone. Kagura continues to attack Boruto, with Shizuma's approval, who tells him to use more of Hiramekarei's power. Boruto reminds Kagura what he said about being the only one who decides how he lives, and Kagura responds that he's there because Shizuma acknowledged him. Boruto is unconvinced due to Kagura's expression. Boruto feints with three clones and distracts Kagura using his jacket, landing a hit. Boruto continues to dodge and block Kagura's attacks. Shizuma interrupts their fight, and begins swaying Kagura again, but Boruto argues that Chōjūrō wouldn't have given him Hiramekarei if he thought he was what Shizuma claims he is. Shizuma claims Chōjūrō has secretly assassinated all those opposing him, and that he'll create a just future by hiding nothing and exposing everything. Mitsuki arrives and shows everyone the scroll Suigetsu gave him, with intel revealing that his high echelon associates, who have secretly been dealing with the Land of Waves, have just confessed to having their opponents assassinated. Shizuma is unconcerned about it, as he just wants the return of the Bloody Mist regardless. Shizuma didn't expect Kagura to follow him so far along his plans. When Mitsuki asks him about his motives, Shizuma reveals that he wants war because he finds it funny. Using his own blood and Samehada, Shizuma turns the mist around them red. Mitsuki and Boruto attack Shizuma, pushing him back slightly, until Shizuma absorbs Mitsuki's Wind Release with Samehada, causing its scales to rip through the bandages. They also learn that Samehada is also absorbing their chakra from their wounds through the red mist. Boruto attacks with clones, and Mitsuki manages to get close enough to cut Shizuma's throat, but it's only a water clone. The deception lets the real Shizuma pin Mitsuki down with water spikes, but Mitsuki manages to avoid a fatal hit with Wind Release. Though alive, Mitsuki is exhausted, so Shizuma turns his attention to Boruto. Shizuma finds it a waste that Kagura won't kill Boruto. Mitsuki draws Samehada's attention with a shadow clone, while Boruto and his own clones propel him forward with Wind Release, landing a powerful hit and disarming him in the process. Shizuma comes at Boruto with a water sword, but Kagura blocks it, asking Shizuma to stop. Shizuma reconnects with Samehada, which begins turning him into a shark-like monster. Chōjūrō arrives after evacuating the others and explains Samehada's nature, saying it claimed Shizuma because of his inexperience. Chōjūrō wants to finish him with Hiramekarei, but Kagura convinces him to let him use it. Kagura engages Shizuma, but is weakened after having his chakra drained. Boruto comes to his aid and takes half of Hiramekarei. Together, they manage to separate Shizuma from Samehada, ending the fight. Iwabee arrives with Tsurushi, who is carrying Sarada, who warns Boruto they'll be late for roll call. Iwabee carries Boruto, and the Konoha students depart as the red mist dissipates. Credits pt-br:Boruto - Episódio 31: Boruto e Kagura